Cazadores de Bestias
by AlehMcFly
Summary: Siglo V. Rose y Scorpius son enviados en busca de 'La Bestia' ¿Sobrevivirán a tal desafío? Este fic participa en el "Reto la Sanguinolencia del Tiempo" del foro "El Escorpión Que Coleccionaba Rosas".


******Disclaimer: **La mayoría de los personajes nombrados pertenecen a la maravillosa JK Rowling, aquellos que desconozcan, salieron de mi loca cabecita.

**"Este fic participa en el "Reto la Sanguinolencia del Tiempo" del foro "El Escorpión Que Coleccionaba Rosas".**

Mi palabra es **ornitorrinco, **y el siglo es el V.

* * *

En el pequeño pueblo cercano a Leinster, una serie de gritos y quejidos irrumpieron en la pacifica quietud de la tarde.

- Apártate del camino – dijo la chica pelirroja al de los ojos grises.

- ¿Y si no me apetece? No tengo por qué obedecer a una mujer. – respondió el rubio rodando los ojos.

- Te lo pido amablemente, necesito pasar, apártate o…

- ¿O qué? – dice él – ¿usarás tus poderes de fuego contra mí? – el de los ojos grises se río mientras le daba la espalda a la chica, esta con la paciencia agotada levantó su mano dispuesta demostrarle lo poderosa que podía llegar a ser, pero el rubio no le dio tiempo, en un parpadeo lo tuvo frente a sus narices sujetándole la muñeca. – no te atreverás.

- A puesto a que si – respondió ella y comenzó a producir fuego entre sus dedos, fuego que él apagó con un soplido del viento que invocó.

- Rose, Scorpius ¿qué se supone que están haciendo? – los reprendió Matheus, el Mago mayor del aquelarre, el mago al que le debían respeto y por sobre todo no tenían que hacer enojar. Cosa en que, a juzgar por la mirada de decepción y reproche que tenía Matheus pintada en la cara, habían fallado drásticamente.

- Eh… yo… - Rose enrojeció hasta el inicio de sus rojos cabellos y se apartó de Scorpius rápidamente – Lo lamento mucho, Maestro. Yo solo… solo… le juro que no volverá a pasar. – murmuró bajando la mirada.

- Lo mismo va por mi cuenta, Maestro. Fue un comportamiento infantil por mi parte, y por la de ella – dijo Scorpius mirando a Rose – Pero me haré responsable. Y juró que no volverá a ocurrir.

- Ya lo creo que lo sienten, y lo sentirán aún más. Pónganse en marcha jóvenes, vamos a hablar con sus padres – finalizó Matheus comenzando a caminar. Ambos chicos se lanzaron miradas furibundas mutuamente y comenzaron a seguir al anciano.

- Te detesto – murmuraron a la vez, tan suavemente que no pudieron oírse el uno al otro.

* * *

Draco Malfoy y Ronald Weasley se miraban furiosamente, uno a cada lado de la fogata de ceremonias.

Y a sus espaldas se encontraban sus descendientes, imitando a la perfección la mirada de odio de sus progenitores, matándose mutuamente con la mirada.

Matheus había convocado a una reunión, eso no podía significar nada bueno, nada bueno para ella al menos, pensó Rose.

Mil escenarios diferentes, todos horribles y terroríficos, danzaban ante sus ojos.

¿Qué le haría Matheus? ¿La condenaría a la hoguera? Una vez habían condenado a un brujo a la hoguera, pero había sido hacía tiempo y por haber asesinado a otro mago. Descartó la idea con una sacudida de cabeza, ella no había hecho nada tan grave… Maldito Malfoy, él si se merecía estar en esta situación, él había empezado a provocarla, no ella. Ah pero ya se las pagaría, lo juraba por su honor de Weasley.

Del otro lado del fuego algo parecido al monologo interno de Rose sucedía en la cabeza de Scorpius.

Scorpius maldecía internamente una y otra vez por encontrarse en semejante posición.

Definitivamente la culpa era de la pelirroja Weasley, él simplemente se había defendido de su ataque, ataque que cabe aclarar hubiera sido nada más y nada menos que por la espalda si él no se daba vuelta a tiempo. Debía dar gracias al cielo por tener unos reflejos rápidos o ahora estaría convertido en cenizas en el centro del pueblo.

Ah, pero esto no se quedaría así, luego de la humillación pública que estaba seguro les haría sufrir Matheus se vengaría. No estaba seguro de cómo lo haría, pero encontraría la manera.

Los pensamientos de ambos jóvenes se detuvieron cuando el viejo Mago se aclaró la garganta.

- Bien, todos en esta comunidad se preguntarán para qué lo he reunido hoy aquí. – los magos del grupo se miraron entre si y asintieron levemente entre ellos – bien, tengo una gran noticia que anunciar. – Ron y Draco abrieron la boca al mismo tiempo para replicar pero Matheus alzó las manos acallándolos. – Tenemos a los voluntarios para ir en busca de la bestia – anunció seriamente el anciano.

- Maestro, no puede mandar a los chicos en busca de una bestia – exclamó Ronald empalideciendo – son solo chicos.

- Concuerdo con el Weasley, son solo críos impulsivos que han cometido un error… - dijo Malfoy en el memorable momento que por primera y puede que última vez concordó con Ron Weasley.

- Caballeros, no hay por qué alarmarse – respondió tranquilamente Matheus – ellos han demostrado tener una magia suficientemente poderosa como para ir en esta misión, que dicho sea de paso, les enseñará a trabajar juntos. Está es mi decisión y es mi última palabra también. – Los padres de los 'voluntarios' quedaron con la palabra en la boca, sabían que cuando el Gran Maestro decidía algo, esa decisión era inamovible. – Ahora, Rose y Scorpius, síganme a mi cabaña por favor.

Rose se abrazó fuertemente a su padre el cual le murmuró que todo iba a estar bien.

Scorpius recibió un apretón en el hombro y una mirada de preocupación por parte del suyo antes de seguir al viejo brujo hacia su cabaña.

Una vez dentro de la cabaña del viejo Matheus, Rose y Scorpius estuvieron frente a frente nuevamente.

- Si muero será tu culpa. – masculló ella para que el anciano no la escuche.

- Lo mismo te digo a ti, Weasley, esto no va a quedar así, tenlo por seguro. – murmuró el rubio hacia ella.

- Basta de charla jóvenes, hay que centrarnos en su misión. Tendrán que encontrar a la bestia.

-¿De qué clase de bestia hablamos? – preguntó Rose mientras el color huía de su cara.

- Una bestia que reúne cualidades de varios animales en un solo cuerpo… una bestia que posee el veneno que necesito que ustedes busquen… una bestia, que algunos llaman **Ornitorrinco**. – contestó Matheus con un tono que invitaba al misterio.

-¿Un ornito… un qué? – preguntó Scorpius enojado, ya se veía a él mismo en la búsqueda de un animalejo mitológico mitad caballo, mitad dragón que echara saliva venenosa o algo por el estilo.

- Un ornitorrinco, un animal que vive tanto en el agua como en la tierra. – contestó calmadamente Matheus.

- ¿cómo puede ser eso posible? – murmuró Rose

- Como les mencioné antes, tiene cualidades de varios animales. Tiene cuerpo y cola de Cástor, pero pico de pato, además de que pone huevos y los machos poseen un veneno que es sumamente importante para nosotros. Una vez por año dos chicos de nuestra comunidad son enviados a buscarlo, este año será su turno. Si lo logran, serán perdonados por hacer magia en medio del pueblo como si se tratara de un juego. Si fallan, estarán a mi cargo todo el año, además por supuesto de trabajar juntos todo ese tiempo. – terminó la oración con una sonrisa.

Los dos chicos se miraron antes de responder al unísono…

- No fallaremos.

Matheus los miró pensativamente antes de responder.

-Eso espero, ahora retírense, mañana a primera hora partirán hacia la búsqueda del ornitorrinco. Descansen.

* * *

El sol estaba apenas despuntando para el momento en que Rose y Scorpius se internaron en el bosque bajo las directivas de Matheus.

- No puedo creer que estemos yendo a buscar a un tonto animal que dudo exista, por una tonta pelea – refunfuño Scorpius por novena vez en unos pocos minutos.

- Ya te he oído las primeras ocho veces que lo dijiste Malfoy, no podemos hacer nada más que concentrarnos en la tarea e intentar volver pronto a la aldea.- murmuró Rose.

- Y lo peor de todo, tendré que pasar quién sabe cuánto tiempo con una Weasley – continuó Scorpius sin prestar atención a las palabras de Rose.

- Hablas como si yo estuviera emocionada con la idea de soportarte todo el día… - gruñó entre dientes la pelirroja rodando los ojos.

- Ya, mejor ahorrémonos la charla y sigamos caminando.

- Me parece perfecto.

Pasaron unas cuantas horas antes de que Rose y Scorpius se detuvieran. Y digamos que no fue en las mejores condiciones.

- Te dije que debíamos doblar a la derecha de ese roble, pero no me escuchas ¡nunca lo haces! – gritó Rose – ahora estamos perdidos, moriremos de hambre, de frío, devorados por las bestias en el peor de los casos…

- ¡Cállate por amor al cielo, cállate! El problema es que te escucho tanto que no puedo escuchar nada más, ni siquiera a mi mismo – gruño él.

- Si muero aquí por tu culpa… - empezó la pelirroja.

- Si tú mueres, significa que moriré también, así que ahórrate el sermón. – la cortó Scorpius.

Rose no contestó nada y fue hasta que Scorpius escucho los leves sollozos que se volvió y la vio llorando.

Scorpius tenía muchísimas fallas, pero él no era malvado. Mucho menos se iba a regodear en el llanto de una chica. Así que apartando toda su furia, se acercó a ella.

- Rose. – la llamó, pero ella no se volteó así que intentó nuevamente, esta vez arrodillándose junto a ella – Rose, tranquila vamos a salir de aquí.

- ¿Cómo puedes estar tan seguro? – respondió ella sin levantar la mirada – vamos a morir aquí y será mi culpa… - los sollozos volvieron a aumentar su intensidad – si tan solo… fuera… menos impulsiva… - dijo entre hipidos – ninguno de los dos estaría aquí. – al decir esto último levanto la mirada y clavó sus azules ojos en los grises de Scorpius. Esto desarmó al rubio, ver a una chica llorar no era de su agrado, pero ver esos lindos ojos azules enrojecidos por las lágrimas le partió el alma.

- No Rose, no digas eso. Si alguien tiene la culpa de que estemos aquí ese soy yo – ella negó con la cabeza pero el continuó tomándola de la mano en el proceso – Si no te hubiera provocado, nada de esto estaría pasando. Por eso te prometo que te sacaré de aquí, pero no llores más por favor. – Ella lo miró de nuevo y Scorpius deslizó su pulgar por la barbilla de ella para atrapar una lágrima. – ánimo, tenemos que movernos si queremos salir de este bosque. – y dicho esto se paró y la arrastró con él por la mano que aún sostenía.

- Supongo que esta es una tregua, ¿no es así? – preguntó Rose pasándose las palmas de las manos por el rostro para quitar las lágrimas.

- Se podría decir que lo es – sonrió Scorpius – ahora, en marcha. ¿Alguna idea de hacia dónde deberíamos ir?

- Bueno… podríamos volver sobre nuestros pasos, hasta el roble, y de ahí continuar, si te parece. – dijo la pelirroja mirando al suelo.

- Me parece una excelente idea, vamos.

Caminaron por varios minutos hasta que divisaron el roble y de ahí se dirigieron hacia la derecha, tal y como había dicho Rose en un principio. Luego de un par de horas, cuando la noche ya empezaba a dar señales de su regreso, un gran pantano apareció ante la asombrada vista de los dos… ¿amigos? Porque en las últimas horas Rose y Scorpius habían logrado hablar como personas civilizadas, y también habían descubierto que cuando no se empeñaban en pelear a cada segundo, podían llevarse realmente bien.

- Tenias razón Rose, siempre la tuviste, era hacia la derecha. – dijo Scorpius riendo.

- Usualmente suelo tenerla, pero en este caso en particular, lo reconoces. Me agrada eso – respondió con una sonrisa la Weasley.

- Ahora, debemos encontrar al bendito ornitorronco – murmuró el rubio comenzando a avanzar hacia el pantano.

- Es ornitorrinco, no ornitorronco – corrigió Rose y Scorpius negó con la cabeza, le daba igual. – recuerda que tiene que ser un macho Scorpius – dijo la pelirroja.

- ¿Cómo se supone que yo sepa qué es un macho? – preguntó mirando a Rose, esta se encogió de hombros. – maravilloso. – se volteó para empezar a buscar cuando un grito lo hizo estremecer de pies a cabeza.

- ¡Ahhhh, ayúdame Malfoy! – gritó nuevamente Rose. Scorpius giro sobre sí mismo para ver a Rose acorralada contra un árbol por una cosa, o mejor dicho animal, del tamaño de un gato y bastante feo.

- ¡Rose! – dijo Scorpius corriendo hacia la Weasley, el animal emitió una especie de gruñido raro y ahí fue cuando el rubio Malfoy se fijó verdaderamente en la apariencia de la criatura. Era como un castor, pero con pico… ¡con pico de pato! - ¡es el ornitorrinco, Rose! – exclamó emocionado.

- ¡No me importa qué sea, sácalo! – suplico Rose al borde del llanto. Scorpius tomó una rama del suelo y se acercó lentamente al animal que se encontraba muy ocupado gruñendo a Rose, lo golpeó en la cabeza y el animal se desplomó.

- ¿Lo mataste? – preguntó ella tocándolo con la punta de la bota. El chico se acercó y tocó al animal para luego negar con la cabeza.

- Solo esta desmayado – dijo sacudiéndose las manos.

- Oh por todos los cielos, lo encontramos… ¡Lo encontramos Scorpius! – chilló Rose con alegría lanzándose a los brazos del rubio. El la alzó y giró con ella una vez riendo de emoción.

- Al fin – murmuró antes de dejar a Rose en el suelo. Cuando se separó de ella se dio cuenta de lo cerca que estaban, y al parecer ella lo notó también porque enrojeció violentamente. – Rose… - susurró él, perdido, por la cercanía de la chica.

- Scorpius… - suspiró ella en respuesta, se acercó mínimamente a él antes de ser consciente de lo que estaba sucediendo y apartar la cabeza – debemos atarlo a una rama para así poder llevárselo a Matheus – dijo forzando una sonrisa.

- Claro, claro. – respondió él alejándose y yendo hasta el animal para amarrarlo a la misma rama con la que lo había golpeado. Una vez que terminó se volvió hacia Rose. Una sonrisa adornaba su atractivo rostro – Volvamos a casa.

Rose tomó una rama del piso y usó su magia para prenderle fuego a la punta, iluminando así el camino de regreso.

* * *

Era bien entrada la noche cuando los chicos hicieron su aparición en el centro del pueblo cargando con ellos a la extraña criatura que a Matheus le gustaba llamar la bestia.

Todos los magos del grupo se reunieron a su alrededor mientras ellos dejaban al animal en el piso. El Gran Mago se abrió paso hasta ellos.

- Ah mis jóvenes amigos, veo que han completado la misión con éxito. Me alegra tenerlos en casa nuevamente, ambos sanos y salvos.

- Fue una tarea difícil, pero lo logramos. Aunque debo decir que no podría haberlo hecho sin Rose – dijo Scorpius mirando a la pelirroja. Ella se ruborizó levemente mientras le sonreía.

- Fue trabajo en conjunto. – respondió ella.

- Me alegro que hayan podido superar sus diferencias en el proceso – exclamó Matheus uniendo sus manos – Gideon, Isaac, lleven a la bestia a mi cabaña. – los dos hombres se acercaron y levantaron la rama presurosamente - En cuanto a ustedes, Rose, Scorpius, los libero, pueden continuar con su vida tranquilamente. – el anciano se volteó y dio unos cuantos pasos antes de girar la cabeza y dirigirse a ellos nuevamente. – Les depara un brillante futuro a ustedes dos. – y dicho esto se perdió tras los dos hombres rumbo a su cabaña.

Una vez que la bestia estuvo fuera de la vista la multitud se disipó y solo quedaron Rose y Scorpius.

- Me preguntó que habrá querido decir Matheus con eso – preguntó Rose en voz alta.

- No lo sé – contestó Scorpius en voz alta, aunque en realidad si lo sabía, lo supo desde que vio a Rose llorar, o quizá desde antes, desde el momento en que empezó a molestarla para captar su atención – Rose… me preguntaba si…

- ¿Si…? – dijo ella invitándolo a continuar. Pudo ver de lejos como su padre salía de su cabaña y comenzaba a caminar hacia ellos. Scorpius notó lo mismo pero del lado contrario, Draco se dirigía presurosamente hacia donde estaba así que decidió apresurarse también.

- ¿Te gustaría ir conmigo a dar un paseo mañana? Podríamos pasar por la cabaña de Matheus, quizá tenga alguna otra misión para nosotros… - sonrió nerviosamente mientras hablaba.

- Claro, me encantaría. Quizá tengamos futuro como cazadores de bestias – río ella meneando los dedos en su dirección. – debo irme, mi padre viene. Hasta mañana Scorpius – le apretó suavemente la mano cuando pasaba por su lado, algo imperceptible para aquellos que los miraban atentamente desde unos metros a la distancia.

- Hasta mañana Rose, cazadora de bestias – murmuró Scorpius comenzando a caminar hacia Draco que se notaba impaciente, ella río mientras negaba con su cabeza antes de correr a los brazos de Ronald.

Draco rodeo los hombros de Scorpius comenzando a arrastrarlo hacia su cabaña mientras el chico observó una última vez a las dos cabezas pelirrojas perderse en la noche hacia el lado contrario.

Rose por su parte, giró su cabeza para ver como los dos Malfoy se dirigían hacia su hogar.

Después de todo, el cazar ornitorrincos tuvo su lado positivo, pensaron ambos mientras cruzaban las puertas de sus respectivas cabañas.


End file.
